digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crests
The refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the Digidestined of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into to wear around the neck. When the Digidestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to allow digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it was proved that the physical Crests were mere focus points after Apocalymon destroyed the Tags; their power lay within the Digidestined themselves. The powers of the Crests, however, were returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, taking away the ability of the Adventure Digidestined's Digimon to digivolve past Champion. However, they were later reformatted into the Digi-Eggs. It should be noted, however, that the physical Crests also exhibit special powers. For example, when Mimi should have been knocked out by sleeping gas, her Crest shined and revived her, and when a prophecy required T.K. and Kari's partners to fire arrows, the arrows appeared in beams of light from their Crests. Crest of Courage The is embodied by Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. It was the first Crest found, appearing in a cave wall after the Digidestined fled Etemon's attacks and allowing them to escape the collapsing cavern. It is normally used to digivolve Greymon into MetalGreymon, as well as to warp digivolve into WarGreymon, though there was one notable instance where Tai's reckless actions caused the Crest to dark digivolve Greymon into SkullGreymon. It first glowed properly in The Earthquake of MetalGreymon (episode 20) when Tai risked his own life to save Sora's when she was held captive by Datamon. Crest of Friendship The is embodied by Yamato "Matt" Ishida. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Knowledge. It is normally used to digivolve Garurumon into WereGarurumon, as well as to warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon. It first glowed in WereGarurumon's Diner (episode 23) when Matt realized that Joe truly was his friend and refused to abandon him. It should also be noted that his Crest helped heal Tai and WarGreymon when they were near death when they fought Piedmon. Crest of Love The is embodied by Sora Takenouchi. It is the seventh Crest found, though it was in Datamon's possession, who then used it in an attempt to create a Sora clone to strike back at Etemon. It is used to digivolve Birdramon into Garudamon. It first glowed in Sora's Crest of Love (episode 26) when Sora refuses to let Biyomon fight Myotismon, to keep her from getting hurt. Crest of Sincerity The is embodied by Mimi Tachikawa. It is the third Crest found, appearing in the budding flower of a giant desert cactus. It is used to digivolve Togemon into Lillymon. It first glowed in Flower Power (episode 35) when Mimi wished to protect her family and friends from Myotismon's onslaught more than anything. It also revived Mimi from the sleep spell cast upon all the captive children in Wizardmon's Gift (episode 37). The official subs of Digimon Adventure 02 have renamed the crest the Crest of Purity. Crest of Knowledge The is embodied by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Friendship. It is used to digivolve Kabuterimon into MegaKabuterimon. It first glowed in No Questions, Please (episode 24) after Izzy had reclaimed his curiosity. Crest of Reliability The is embodied by Joe Kido. It is the second Crest found, appearing on the ground in a cage where Etemon trapped the Digidestined. Its obtainment also served as an escape route. It is used to digivolve Ikkakumon into Zudomon. It first glowed in City Under Siege (episode 36) when Joe rescued TK from drowning despite not knowing how to swim and almost drowning as a result. Also, in the same episode, his Crest's light cut an opening in Myotismon's fog bank. The official subs of Digimon Adventure 02 have renamed the crest the Crest of Honesty. Crest of Hope The is embodied by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. It is the sixth Crest found, appearing on a wall of a cliff which then served as an entrance into Etemon's base of operations. It is used to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon. It first glowed in Piedmon's Last Jest (episode 52) when TK refused to give up hope despite the horrible odds against them. It also provided the arrow that Angemon used to help Gabumon digivolve into MetalGarurumon. Crest of Light The is embodied by Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. It is the eight Crest found, though it and its associated Tag were already in Myotismon's possession by the time the Digidestined realized its existence. Under Myotismon's command, copies were distributed among his followers and used to detect the, as of that time unknown, Eighth Child. With Kari, however, it is used to digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon. It first glowed in Wizardmon's Gift (episode 37) when she shed tears at Wizardmon's death as he died in her arms. Her Crest also produced the arrow of light needed to help Agumon digivolve into WarGreymon and acted as a conduit to help the disembodied spirit in the Digital World possess Kari in The Ultimate Clash (episode 45). Crest of Kindness The is embodied by Ken Ichijouji. It is the ninth Crest found, initially corrupted into being the energy source for the Digimon Emperor's base. The Harmonious Ones used it as the base of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and it was found in its true form after the battle with Kimeramon. Though it was never used to digivolve Wormmon (and its Tag was never found), it was used by Ken in an attempt to shut down the Digimon Emperor's base. Strangly this crest in both the english and japanese series showed a form of sentience. In both cases in the episodes Darkness before the dawn and Crest of kindness the crest spoke to Davis telling him that it belived in Ken and wanted Davis to belive in him to, though Davis reviled this to others later. Also in the Japanese version of the Crest of Kindness the crest spoke again after the defeat of the Emperor and only Davis could here its voice and he said that he hered a voice saying that it wished to return to where it truely belonged. The crest then flew over to Ken who was now free from the evil of the Emperor. Notes and References Category:Items